projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
FINALE ¦ Mega Man X 3
Jared defeats Sigma, beating the first Mega Man X game. Synopsis Jared is deep into the game. He tries to haidouken all the enemies on the screen, but the bats get in the way. Jared battles Chill Penguin, and wants to set him on fire - before using the haidouken! Jared wants the mech suit to be in a boss fight. Storm Eagle is the next victim of the haidouken- providing that Storm Eagle doesn't leave the screen first! It is difficult to defeat the next enemy with haidoukens. Jared thought this whole thing was Sparkman's face. Jared describes and tries to imitate the face. Jared becomes annoyed as he loses some of his health, and has to use his tanks to heal to use the haidoukens. Jared misses, and gets hit. Jared tries a speedrun stat that he has never done before on Sting. He couldn't get it, but still kills Sting very fast. Boomer jumps into Jared to make him lose his strategy. Jared says that it is hard to play well why talking into the microphone. Jared hits the octopus with the boomerang to cut off his arms. Jared tries to ride a ice platform across spikes, but fails, and has to improvise to get across. Jared grinds for health to be able to attempt a haidouken. Flame Mammoth appears instead, which is an easy enemy to hit with the haidouken- until Flame Mammoth jumps on X, taking the haidouken away! Flame Mammoth's face can be cut off, making him look like a bat. Jared uses his last tank to prepare for the final boss. He gets crushed, losing the ability. Jared thinks it looks dinosaur-like. Jared grinds on slugs clinging to a wall. Jared fills up 3 of his tanks. Jared haidoukens Sigma's dog immediately. Sigma is then hit by a haidouken. Sigma still has a smirk on his face. Jared is dealt a lot of damage in one hit. Jared is not doing very well, and needs a heal. Jared keeps on making mistakes. The drama is kept up as Jared keeps on missing. Finally, Jared takes Sigma out. Jared reads through the ending. Sigma will return multiple times. X never evolves, constantly wondering why he has to fight. Jared gets a lot of requests to talk about X8, but there is nothing especially good or bad to talk about. It just exists. The credits roll. The name of every enemy rolls across the screen. Some of the names were clearly made up for the credits and had no thought put into them - like "Planty"! X is thinking that they fixed this highway already. It took Jared a long time to beat the game with everything. The first time he was missing heart tanks. He didn't think he could go back into the other stages. Jared saw that the character on the box had more health than he had. When Sigma appeared on the screen at the end, Jared was scared by it. Category:Mega Man X Category:Videos